


Distorted Melody

by DigitalOmega97



Series: Meep Thea Ranford [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Cutting, Denial, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Domestic Violence, Gen, Genocide, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Canonical Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalOmega97/pseuds/DigitalOmega97
Summary: Mel's false beliefs of how cheating works causes her to go insane after Meep is raped. She kills the victim and her own daughter, and then kills herself. How greatly will this affect their family and friends?





	1. All Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little now non-canon bit from 04/30/19 that I decided to extend into its own AU story.

She should’ve supported her, comforted her, cared for her. But she didn’t care if it was consensual or not, her wife still cheated on her.

There’s something wrong in the head of Melody Ranford. Due to a past relationship issue, she thinks that if her S/O, no matter how it happens, does anything sexual with someone else, it’s cheating. And she does NOT tolerate it at all.

When Meep came home crying that day, talking about her incident on the way, Mel’s blood started to boil, and she pinned her to the wall and ripped the orb off her head. She should’ve noticed the blood spurting out and the orb beating in her hand, like a heart, but she was too angry to even care about that. She was beating her up, punches audible from another room, the screams of the small yellow woman echoing throughout the house. Even when the life drained from her eyes and the screams stopped, the bunny was still punching her wife in the head. Meep’s skull at this point was surely broken and her brains mushed, but it didn’t make any difference to the now psychotic, murderous, and distorted Melody. When she dropped the limp body of her former wife to the ground, she regained herself and her eyes widened at what she just did. Her mind was racing so fast, she couldn’t think about one thing straight, or feel the tears rolling down her face.

Mel turned around, and saw her daughter, Treble, standing in the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the intro. I could've waited until it was done but it's late and i reaaallly wanted to share it. I plan on working on it more this weekend when i get home from school so stay tuned!


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel kills Treble, her daughter, and witness of her wife's murder.

The young child started to get teary eyed from what she had just witnessed.

Treble: “Y-YOU KILLED MOMMY!”

When Mel met her eyes, it felt like an eternity the two were looking at each other. But, in reality, it was only just after Treble had spoken that Mel grabbed a bat and smashed it down onto her child’s head. She fell backwards with her scalp now busted open and bleeding. Mel dropped the bat and started to breathe heavily, now sobbing. She was freaking out, not knowing what to do with the dead bodies of her family around her. 

…

The next half hour went by fast. Or was it multiple half hours? Mel didn’t know, her body was on autopilot and she just started to do things without really thinking about it. Was there any reason to chop the limbs off the bodies, letting the blood drain out into a bucket? Probably not. Treating the blood bucket like it’s a can of paint and smearing it all over the house walls bare-handed? Ridiculous. All Mel knew she needed to do now was get rid of the bodies. The carefree technicolor rabbit dragged them down to the basement, their blood leaving a trail to the final destination where they’ll lie. 

As she started at the corpses down in the basement, Mel started to get curious... She took a knife and sliced down Treble’s body. More blood poured out, as she started pulling out the dead child’s intestines, like an excited kid looking through their Halloween bucket. She did the same to Meep, but something was off about her. Her internals were different, almost alien-like, and she had no heart. Why did she have guts anyways? Wasn’t her wife a robot? Maybe she was pretending. Hiding more things from her. Thinking of this made Mel angry again, so she stabbed her wife’s corpse some more out of rage. Mel was still curious, so she turned the knife towards her own body, and quickly brought it into herself. 

She popped a whole bottle of painkillers earlier, so she didn’t even feel the pain. It was like someone poked her. She dragged it downwards as she started to cough up blood and it became the only thing she could taste. Her own organs started to spill out onto the cold stone floor and her vision became blurry, and her eyelids got heavy. Before she closed her eyes, she muttered her last words:

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've gotten this done sooner, but I had a bad day and it killed my vibe :(


End file.
